Forgotten Past
by BlueShinju
Summary: Marauders Era.'What was it that intrigued him so about Narcissa? Unlike Bellatrix, who was notorious for her arrogance and duelling talent , Narcissa was known to be distant and calm. ' Slight DH spoilers , Rated T for swearing.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer : Of course I don't own Harry Potter .**

**AN : This is my first story , I'm new here so please don't be too harsh **

**English isn't my first language , actually my third so it's kind of hard to avoid grammar mistakes. Please don't mind them too much !**

**Ok , before you start , mind this : I kind of messed with the characters' ages. I know that Bellatrix was born in 1951 and all the Marauders in 1960 but in this story , everyone has the same age , except for Narcissa Black and Rabastan Lestrange , who are a year younger. **

**The story takes place in Lucius' fifth year.**

**Warning : Bellatrix and Lucius swearing a lot. Click the back-button if you're scared.**

**R&R **

**---**

It was a cold first September day. Smoke from the Hogwarts Express engine drifted over the heads of children and their family. A whistle echoed as the Hogwarts students boarded the train and waved at their parents.

Inside, a tall , pale figure with white-blonde hair strolled along the corridor, carrying a large trunk behind him.

Lucius Malfoy looked through every compartment window but he didn't see any of his friends. Halfway through the corridor , he stood still. He saw an empty compartment and thought he could just as well wait in there. When he was about to enter, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

'Hey , Lucius ', said Rodolphus Lestrange ,' we were looking for you . '

Lucius raised his eyebrows.

'Where's the rest ? ' , he asked with a drawling voice.

Rodolphus raised his hand and pointed towards the end of the corridor.

Lucius rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of his trunk..

Rodolphus went ahead with Lucius following him. They opened the door of the second last compartment. As they entered , four heads turned and Lucius saw Rodolphus' brother Rabastan , Severus Snape , Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov staring up at him. He nodded at Snape , lifted his trunk and threw it in the luggage rack. As Dolohov and Rabastan continued their discussion and Snape read the Daily Prophet , Lucius sat down , finding Bellatrix still staring at him.

'What?' , he snapped.

Bellatrix grinned

'Nothing, Malfoy ', she said with a childish voice , ' I was just wondering…how could someone like you become a Prefect?' She pointed to his badge.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. ' How on earth can I know? That fool of a Dumbledore probably thought I had the right qualities. I assure you , I never wanted it . '

He sat across Rodolphus. Bellatrix finally stopped staring and turned towards Rodolphus. She grinned and captured his lips in a kiss.

After two minutes or so , Snape raised his head behind the Daily Prophet , irritated , looking at the couple.

'You know , there are empty compartments for that. Would you please spare us your distasteful performance? You look like bloody Huffelpuff teenagers ! '

Bellatrix stopped the kiss and faced Snape , smirking.

' Oh Snape , I pity you , for never knowing how it is to kiss. I mean , with your hideous face and greasy hair. Just pathetic.'

She laughed , hard , and Snape hid his face behind the newspaper once more. His face lost the little colour it had.

Lucius was about to snarl at Bellatrix when the compartment door opened.

Remus Lupin stood in the doorway , looking a bit nervous but also determined.

' They've send me to find you , Malfoy . The Prefects have to assemble in the first compartment. The Head-Boy and Head-Girl will instruct us about –'

'You're a Prefect ? ' , Bellatrix shrieked , ' You ? A shabby-looking street rat? '

Lupin didn't look at her but his face contracted.

'I'm not going , you tell them that , Lupin , I didn't ask for this bloody badge and I'm not wasting my precious free time listening to some bullshit about helping first-years and patrolling the corridors . ' , Lucius said , glaring at Remus.

Remus tapped his fingers against the door , obviously irritated.

' Being a Prefect is a responsibility you have to carry when they've chosen you. ' , Remus said , ' Prefects can give other students punishments Malfoy, something , I thought , you'd be delighted to do.'

Lucius opened his mouth to contradict but it was Snape who spoke first.

' Well , Lupin , then you should start by giving your heroic friends some lines. Potter and Black are the two biggest rule-breakers on Hogwarts. You probably act as though blind when they curse another Slytherin. You even join them , don't you? Especially when they're having these forbidden night walks… _in the moonlight_ ! '

At those last three words, Snape smirked in a quite demented way.

The whole compartment fell silent, none of them except Lupin and Snape knowing what those words meant.

Lupin immediately turned and slammed the door shut. Snape looked satisfied and sank into his seat. Bellatrix glanced at Snape, no doubt questioning his sanity.

'What in Merlin's name was that all about? ' It was Dolohov who broke the silence.

' Oh nothing of your concern , just something about Lupin I love rubbing in his face.' , Snape replied.

' Well , then it has to be something quite embarrassing. He ran off like a sheep seeing a wolf . ' , Dolohov said.

Snape's eyes glinted.

---

Rain pounded against the windows. The sky had almost turned black in the last few hours. The food trolley had already passed the compartment of the Slytherins.

Rabastan was chewing on a chocolate frog and at the same time changing into his school robes.

Lucius saw some chocolate falling out of his mouth , on his cloak. He smirked at the revolting scene.

'You know , Lucius , smiling without a reason is the first step towards insanity.' , Bellatrix said , giggling.

'Oh, do shut up. You'll be the one who'll end up in St. Mungo's , screaming for hours , pulling your hair out. You're insane already.'

Bellatrix rolled her eyes , stuck out her tongue and sank back into her seat. She glanced moody at Rodolphus , as if wondering why he didn't stand up for her.

Suddenly, a muffled voice was heard outside the compartment.

Definitely a girl's voice moved closer towards the door, then it opened.

A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes stepped into the compartment. She was already in her school robes and was apparently looking for something or someone.

Bellatrix' face broke into a grin.

' So my fellow-Slytherins ! ' , she started , ' meet my adopted little sister ! '

The girl growled and said : ' Would you please stop saying that, Bella ! They're people who actually believe that . '

Bellatrix laughed loud.

'Probably the Gryffindorks, they're so stupid.'

Bellatrix leaned forwards , putted her hands under her chin and looked at her sister.

' What's the problem , Cissy?'

' Cissy? Sounds like a cat name to me .' , Dolohov said , grinning.

The blond girl looked at him , quite offended.

'My name's Narcissa.'

Dolohov's grin grew even wider.

'Ok , a horse then.' , he gave a wheezy laugh.

Bellatrix threw him look of hatred.

' Shut up , you arse. It's still you who succeeds to smell like a pig , look like flubberworm and talk like a troll ! '

Dolohov snorted , cleared his throat , smirked but didn't say anything further.

Narcissa was examining her fingernails during Dolohov's and Bellatrix ' little quarrel and Lucius couldn't help but notice her light flushed face. Her features resembled Bellatrix' a little but Narcissa looked far more friendlier than her sister.

' Please Cissy , don't mind the runt. What's the problem ? ' , Bellatrix asked Narcissa , though her eyes were still resting on Dolohov.

' Um , I was just checking my trunk and I noticed that half of my books are missing. I thought maybe Osby packed them in your trunk , you know what a forgetful house-elf he is … '

' A bloody useless rag , if you ask me ! ' , Bellatrix growled , reaching for her trunk , ' no wonder my trunk's so heavy.'

She pulled her trunk out of the luggage rack, opened it and began to rummage through the tower of books , neatly placed beside a large pile of clothes.

' Look at this mess ! He didn't even fold up my socks , the little rat . '

At last , Bellatrix extracted four books out of her trunk and gave them to her sister.

' Are these the right books ? ' , she asked .

' Yes , they were missing . ' , Narcissa replied as she step aside so Bellatrix could lift her trunk back onto the rack again , ' I think you should change into your school robes , Bella , we'll be there in twenty minutes.'

Bellatrix' eyes wided.

' I've just placed my bloody trunk back ! '

' Here , let me .' , Rodolphus said and the trunk was pulled out if the luggage rack for the second time.

' Well , I guess I'll see you at dinner Bella . ' , Narcissa said.

Bella nodded.

' Don't sit too far , Cissy. '

Narcissa smiled and turned. She left the compartment and closed its door with her foot for her arms carried the four large books.

Lucius stared at the now closed door. What was it that intrigued him so about Narcissa? She's a year younger , he had heard. Unlike Bellatrix, who was notorious for her arrogance and duelling talent , Narcissa was known to be friendly and calm. Very un-Slytherin.

Lucius looked at Rodolphus who had succeeded to find a pair of school robes between all the rubbish in Bellatrix' trunk.

Narcissa was probably a bitch in disguise. Why else is she in Slytherin?

At that moment , Lucius' thoughts were disturbed by Bellatrix' demanding voice.

' I have to change now , so if you would ? '

She pointed at the door.

Lucius, Snape, Rabastan and Dolohov looked at each other.

' But Rodolphus can stay. ' , Bellatrix said , giving her boyfriend a slavish look.

' Yuck ! '

Rabastan stumbled towards the door, quickly followed by Snape, Dolohov and Lucius.

---

**Be a nice muffin and review ! **


	2. The Great Hall

**Disclaimer : Of course I don't own Harry Potter .**

**Welcome back , my delicious blue-berry muffins ! **

**I present you the second chapter**

**R&R **

**--**

The doors of the train were slammed open and students streamed upon the platform in Hogsmeade. A loud voice , bellowing ' Firs' years , this way ! ' , was almost drown out by screeching owls, the noise of trunks being pulled on gravel and the gushing rain.

Lucius pushed aside a shy third-year who was lingering in the corridor. He growled when he saw all the commotion on the platform. Careful not to slip on the wet iron step, Lucius made his way out of the train. He saw Bellatrix snatching the Daily Prophet out of Snape's hands so she could cover her head from the rain.

Suddenly, one of the little wheels of his trunk got stuck behind a rock. Lucius pulled hard but it didn't butch. Sighing, he walked around his trunk and looked at the problem. After shaking his trunk a bit , the wheel had finally rolled over the rock. Lucius quickly grabbed his trunk for the rain began to spatter down more rapidly. As he looked in the direction of the carriages , he couldn't see any of his fellow-Slytherins.

Great friends , Lucius thought.

He moved towards the nearest carriage but was stopped by someone calling his name. Lucius looked around and saw Snape beckoning. Lucius made his way quickly to Snape .

'The rest is already gone.' , Snape said , entering the carriage.

'Yeah , no surprise actually , they've always been selfish bastards , especially Bellatwit ' , Lucius grinned and sank down in the seat , opposite Snape's.

' Hey , calling my sister like that can give you some serious problems , you know? '

Lucius jerked his head to the left and saw Narcissa sitting beside the window. Even though he had just called her sister names, she didn't look angry , rather amused.

' Well , you can't deny that she isn't , no? ' , Lucius said with an airy tone.

' Yeah, maybe, but saying that in public is a bit risky. What if she had heard it? '

Narcissa tilted her head a little to the side , as if wondering whether Lucius stood a chance against Bellatrix.

Lucius imitated an offended look.

'Tssk , Bellatrix can swear like the best but when it comes to duelling, she's quite easy. Just avoid all her curses and after five minutes , she'll fall down , completely exhausted , used up all her air to call her opponent names.'

Narcissa giggled and stopped looking at Lucius. Instead, she addressed Snape.

' Severus, did you know that Slughorn was looking for you in the train? He hoped you'd join him for lunch with the Slug Club…'

Severus looked sour.

' I have no intentions to join that stupid club of his. The only thing I'm good at is Potions, that's why he likes me so much but what on earth can I do with it in the future?'

Lucius listened to the conversation , wide-eyed. He was surprised that Severus knew Narcissa. He'd never seen them together or heard Severus talk about her.

'Well ,' Narcissa said ' , Slughorn's getting old. Maybe you could take his job in a few years time? '

'Nah , I hate children .' Snape said , closing his eyes for a moment. When he openend them, he saw Narcissa and Lucius staring at him.

'Yes?', Snape inquired.

' You're still a child yourself, Severus.' , Lucius said , grinning.

Snape narrowed his eyes. His long black hair that hang like curtains beside his eyes made his face look very thin and old. He didn't look like a child , far from it. Lucius regretted his words a bit.

' I was having a laugh , Severus.'

'Good.' , Snape said.

Snape staid quiet for the rest of the trip. Narcissa was chatting with the three girls surrounding her. Lucius, who was sitting next to one , got irritated by their high voices and the constant sweeping of their hair over their shoulders.

' Ha! I see the castle ! ' , one of the girls squealed in delight , pointing at the many towers.

Bravo , Lucius thought , the castle had been visible from the carriage for fifteen minutes now , yet the girl had spotted it just now.

The carriage stopped and Lucius stepped out first. It was still raining so he ran up the castle steps, his trunk thundering behind him.

The great oaken front doors were already open and many students hurried inside, escaping the rain. As he entered the Entrance Hall , Lucius threw his trunk against a wall where already dozens of them waited for the house-elves to bring them to the bedrooms.

The Great Hall was magnificent like every year. Hundreds of candles were floating in mid-air as they lightened the golden spotless plates on the tables below them. Every chair at the staff table was occupied except Hagrid's and McGonagall's. Professor Flitwick was talking to Professor Sprout who was staring at the ceiling which showed the sky outside. The moon seemed to play a game of hide and seek with the clouds and now and then , flashes of lightening were visible.

In the great handsome decorated throne in the middle of the staff table, Professor Dumbledore was looking at the students entering the Great Hall , smiling serenely.

At the Slytherin table, Bellatrix sat between Rodolphus and Dolohov. Rabastan sat in the seat opposite his older brother.

Lucius saw Snape making his way through a group of Gryffindors and followed him. When he had almost reached his House table , a voice shouted at him.

' Hey Malfoy ! '

Lucius turned around and saw four annoyingly familiar faces in the middle of the group of Gryffindors.

' D'you think you're tough or what ? ' , James Potter said , ' not showing up at the Prefects compartment?'

' He probably didn't know his way , James.' , Sirius Black laughed , ' What do you expect from rich blond boys , especially when they're Slytherins…'

Before Lucius could reply with nasty comments, the doors of the Great Hall opened and a large queue of first-years made their way through between Lucius and the Marauders.

Lucius made a rude hand gesture over the heads of the first-years at Sirius and James, strolled towards the Slytherin table and sat down between Rabastan and Snape.

The door behind the staff table opened and Hagrid entered the Great Hall too, trying to make his way towards his chair silently but accidentally knocked Professor Flitwick out of his chair. He immediately stooped over and seized Flitwick by the scruff of the neck. He gently putted the tiny Professor in his chair again, apologized and sat down in his own chair.

This little scene seemed to make the first-years more nervous, one was on the verge of tears.

McGonagall grabbed a old stool, placed it so it faced the four House tables. In her right hand she unrolled a long piece of parchment , in her left hand she held the Sorting Hat.

Everyone in the Great Hall was quiet , all their attention directed at the Hat. McGonagall placed the hat on the stool where it opened its mouth and began to sing :

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_I decide in which house you will go_

_But everyone knows that_

_So again , I put the required qualities in a row_

_If you have a lot of courage and nerve_

_And you're selfless in your core_

_Then I know you deserve_

_To be in Gryffindor_

_But if you prefer hard working_

_And helping friends when their lives are rough_

_I don't need any more thinking_

_You ought to be in Huffelpuff_

_If you're eager to learn_

_And always foresee a plan's flaw_

_It's finally the turn_

_For the wise House of Ravenclaw_

_But if you're very ambitious and sneaky_

_Then I already know which House you'll be in_

_For only the students who are cunning and leaky_

_End up in Slytherin_

_Now I had my speech for this year_

_I hope from now on , rivalry between the Houses will fall_

_Because my biggest fear_

_Is eternal hatred between you all_

The Great Hall rang with applause. Some students , though , hadn't paid any attention to the Sorting Hat's plea for cooperation between the Houses. Bellatrix was solving the crossword in Snape's Daily Prophet, Rodolphus and Dolohov were pestering the first-years by giving them evil glares and cracking their knuckles. At the Gryffindor table, Sirius Black was teasing Lupin with his new Prefect badge and James kept glancing at a girl with dark red hair and green eyes.

The moment the Hat had stopped singing , McGonagall grabbed it from the stool and held it up in the air.

'When I call your name , you step forward. I place the Hat onto your head and when you're Sorted , you immediately walk to your table.'

McGonagall began reading the names and one by one , the first-years got Sorted. Lucius couldn't care less. After four years of watching terrified children being Sorted , the fun was gone. He remembered that he wasn't scared at all when he had to wear that Hat. Lucius was sure that four years ago, his face shone with pride when the Sorting Hat immediately cried ' Slytherin !' the moment it touched his hair.

Lucius' mind drifted off. He stared listless at the other students. Was that Amelia Bones? By the looks of it , it was her , only larger than previous year. Probably did herself well with chocolate frogs in the holidays.

Lucius smiled at this thought but immediately straightened his face as he remembered what Bellatrix had said about smiling without a visible reason. He stared in his dinner plate. Merlin , he was hungry.

He turned sideways to Snape , about to start a discussion on who the man at the end of the staff table was. No doubt he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but that was the only thing Lucius knew about him.

'Hey Severus –' , Lucius said but he stopped.

Snape was talking to Narcissa , apparently about something he disliked , judging on the look of his face.

'Look Severus , it's not my fault he keeps trying…'

'I don't want to be in the Slug Club , Narcissa. Tell him that. I won't befriend that great walrus and his slimy little friends ! '

'Tell him yourself ! Slughorn keeps asking me if I could…persuade you to come to one of his parties. He knows that I know you.'

'That man has been stalking me since I made an almost perfect first attempt at the Draught of Living Death , last year , but is that a reason to keep pestering me with his snob club?'

'Apparently it is , and it isn't a snob club Severus ! ' , Narcissa said loudly , ' he helps students who have talent. He doesn't care whether they're rich or poor , pureblood or half-'

Snape growled.

'Why have you joined them? What's your "extraordinarily " talent?'

Narcissa blushed but kept staring in Snape's face.

'Slughorn thinks I'm good at Transfiguration and … persuading people…' , she mumbled those last words.

' Well , then you'll have to disappoint the Slug. You failed to persuade **me **! '

Snape turned away from Narcissa and stared up at the ceiling. Narcissa looked surprised at the abrupt end of their discussion but she recovered quickly and began talking with a friend sitting next to her.

'Still determined to refuse his invitations? I don't get you , Severus. You've got all the talent you need. Slughorn is there to make connections. If you accept his help, your future will be guaranteed ! ' , Rabastan said , he had been listening too.

'I don't need you to get me , Rabastan . ' , Snape replied , still staring up.

'Well , ' Bellatrix said in an irritated voice ' , it's good you don't join that lot. A bunch of bootlickers if you ask me ! Except for my little sister , ' she nodded her head in Narcissa's direction , ' Cissy can't say no. She has no spine. That's why I'm here.' She tapped her chest.

Suddenly, the Great Hall fell silent again , for Professor Dumbledore had got to his feet. He smiled broadly and opened his arms wide.

'There's a time for speeches, but luckily for our roaring stomachs , that time is not now. Let us first enjoy our banquet ! '

Dumbledore swayed his wand down with a graceful gesture and the five long tables were suddenly filled with roast beefs , pork chops and lamb chops , chips , mashed potatoes , boiled potatoes , sausages , rice and more.

Lucius reached for a plate filled with lamb chops at the same time Narcissa did. He saw this too late and had already pulled the plate towards him. Narcissa quickly looked the other way , trying to hide her scowl.

Lucius pushed the plate back.

'Here , take quickly , I'm starving.'

Narcissa looked at him. Then smiling , she reached for some lamb chops and pushed the plate gracefully back in Lucius' direction.

---

**You know what to do D R&R**

**Criticism is welcome , if it's phrased in a friendly way and helps me write better ) **

**Flames will be used to burn down the houses of those who've send them **


	3. The Party Planner

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

**Many thanks to higherthanskyhigh, ****wondergirl11 and Boxter for the lovely reviews!**

**A little warning: Mild DH-spoilers in this chapter , verrry slight**

**----**

A loud bell announced the first day of school. None of the students looked very enthusiastic when they left the Great Hall and walked towards their first lesson of the year.

Severus Snape looked at his timetable and saw that his day started with Double-Potions. He groaned and walked down the stone staircase that led to the Dungeons.

Students were already lining up in front of the closed door of Potions, hoping for a good seat.

Snape joined the line at the very end and looked around. Apparently, Slytherin had Potions with Gryffindor for he saw Lupin leaning against a wall a few metres from him. Near Lupin Sirius Black and James Potter were juggling with two empty butterbeer bottles. The little Pettigrew looked at his two friends, his face full of admiration and worship.

Suddenly, one of the butterbeer bottles exploded in mid-air. Astonished, James Potter looked around, searching for the cause. He didn't pay any more attention to the other bottle which Sirius had thrown in the air. It hid James right on the head.

Bellatrix shrieked with laughter, stowing her wand beneath her cloak.

Sirius spiralled around and faced his cousin.

'You did that?' Sirius asked her angry.

'She's really getting on my nerves, Sirius!' James said with a loud voice, rubbing the place on his head where the bottle hit him, ' I know she's your cousin but –'

'So? I don't care! She's just begging for a fight, James!'

Sirius and James grabbed their wands and so did Bellatrix.

'Oh my, don't get in too much trouble on your first day!' a voice said. The students nearest to the door jumped in surprise.

Horace Slughorn stood in the doorway, wagging a reproving finger with his eyes wide and the great moustache rippling. His waistcoat was covered with sugar. No doubt he had been eating his precious crystallized pineapple.

'Put those wands away or I'm afraid I'll have to hand out some punishments.'

Slughorn turned and beckoned the first students in the line to come in.

The classroom was filled with silver steam so thick that it was impossible to make out the other side of the room. The massive figure of Slughorn, who quickly hid his box of crystallized pineapple, was oddly distorted.

When the last student had found a seat, Slughorn walked around his desk, grabbed a cauldron filled with an unknown potion and putted it in front of Lily Evans, who sat closest to Slughorn.

'My dear girl, can you tell me which potion I brew in this cauldron?' he asked with a wide smile.

Lily looked into the cauldron.

' I think it is the Draught of Peace, Professor.' she answered.

Slughorn beamed at her.

'You thought right Lily! Very well. That's what you'll try to brew today. The Draught of Peace is a concoction, which suppresses fear and anxiety. The ingredients and the recipe are written on the blackboard but remember: by adding too much ingredients, the drinker will fall into a deep and irreversible sleep. So it's very important to brew the Draught of Peace with your utmost concentration. Off you go!

Everyone drew their cauldrons to them and began collecting and preparing the ingredients.

Snape added weights to his scaled and was just about to cut some wolfsbane when a banging sound broke his concentration. The door of the classroom slammed open with such a brute force that it recoiled from the wall.

Lucius hurried inside towards Snape, putted a cauldron on the table and bent down to take his scales out of his bag. When he quickly sat down, he saw Slughorn making his way towards him.

'Mister Malfoy, late as usual, what is the excuse?'

'Eh...'

Lucius looked into Slughorns eyes, trying to make up an excuse. When he couldn't think of one, he decided to tell the truth.

'I overslept.'

Slughorn's eyes twinkeled.

'Of course, but isn't oversleeping becoming more a habit than an excuse to you, Mister Malfoy?'

Lucius stared at Slughorn's shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius Black grinning at James Potter.

'We're making the Draught of Peace. As it is one very important potion which most likely will appear on your O.W.L. examination, I'll need your undivided attention, Mister Malfoy.'

'Yes sir.' Lucius answered politely.

'So I'm afraid that I'll have to move you. Come sit next to dear Lily, I can keep an eye on you there.' Slughorn said. He winked and walked back to his desk.

Lucius looked at Snape in shock.

'He can't be serious! Does he really expects me to sit next to that Mudblood girl for the whole year?'

Snape made an odd movement and a frown appeared on his forehead.

'Don't act so ridiculous, Lucius. It's your own fault. Be glad he didn't give you detention.'

'You'd rather sit a whole year next to Lily Evans, a Mudblood, than one evening of detention?' Lucius asked Snape in an accusing tone.

Snape's eyes were wide-open, as if he accidentally slipped out something embarrassing.

'Of course I'd rather have detention than sitting next to that...Mud blood Girl-', he spat the word, '- but Slughorn could've also moved you next to Potter or Black.'

Lucius and Snape looked at the table where the four Marauders were seated. Sirius had just turned Peter Pettigrew's hair pink by accident and James was laughing so hard, he didn't see his potion turning deep red when it should've been grey.

'Yeah,' Lucius whispered 'yeah, maybe-'

'Malfoy! Fell asleep again?' Slughorn's voice thundered

Lucius sprang up, grabbed his cauldron and bag and hurried to the first desk, where Lily was shoving her ingredients closer to her to make room. He decided not to look at her and read the instructions on the blackboard. He was sure that his potion wouldn't be finished in time, he only had 45 minutes left, but he began cutting wolfs bane as fast as he could anyway.

'And time's up!' Slughorn called.

He got to his feet and moved slowly between the tables, peering into cauldrons. He quickly reached the table where Lucius and Lily were sitting. Slughorn gave Lucius' potion an approving nod.

'Clearly not finished but as you can see-', he gave the concoction a stir, '-the navy-blue colour is the ideal halfway-stage.'

He moved along to Lily's cauldron from which light silver steam rose. A wide smile spread over Slughorn's face.

'Excellent, Lily! Excellent!' he cried, 'See these silver clouds of steam?' he asked the class, 'they become into being when the exact amount of stamped horned snails reacts with the helleborussirop. A very complicated stage in making the Draught of Peace, but not for our Lily here.' Slughorn beamed at her.

Lily smiled and looked down her cauldron, blushing.

Slughorn continued walking between the tables. He occasionally gave a potion a sniff but apparently none of the other was as outstanding as Lily's. Slughorn didn't say a word for five minutes, that until he saw Snape's potion.

'Well, well, well, Severus. The silver steam clearly states that your potion is brew with the utmost concentration. I see you even added some green-roots. Very clever of you! Green-roots suppress the drinker's urge to gulp down this entire quite addictive potion in one time. Very dangerous, because too much of the Draught of Peace can have a contrary effect and make the drinker hyper-active and very violent.'

'That's it for today! You can pack your things and leave for your next class.'

There was a scraping of chairs when everyone got to their feet and started collecting their stuff.

'Severus?'Slughorn was still at Snape's desk.

Snape looked up and this encouraged Slughorn to continue.

'I'm having a Christmas Party and I would really _really _like you to come. I invited the grandson of Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. I'll arrange a meeting between you two and –'

'No, Professor.' Snape said, ' you don't have to. I'm not going.'

Slughorn looked disappointed but then, a smile appeared on his face so quickly it was frightening.

'Modest as always! But what if you can bring someone with you? I know you'd rather spend your Christmas with friends or-', he gave a rather sly wink, ' a lovely girl, but this party shall be grand! You know what? I'll invite Lucius; you two can get along fine don't you? And you can always bring your mysterious sweetheart too!'

Snape buried his face in his hands, deeply embarrassed when Slughorn turned his back to him and looked at Lucius.

'Lucius, would you like to come to the Slug Club Christmas Party? It'll be an evening full of grandeur, music and dancing. Sounds like your kind of pastime, doesn't it? Your father Abraxas, who has always praised my exceptional potion making, loved them. So father, so son eh?'

Lucius stared at Slughorn with a blank look.

He'll probably decline, Snape thought. Slughorn's parties will undoubtedly resemble Abraxas' and as Lucius always complained that his father's parties were more boring than three hours of History of Magic he didn't expect Lucius to accept the invitation.

But to Snape's astonishment, Lucius suddenly nodded enthusiastic, his blank face expression replaced by an alert one.

'Wonderful!' Slughorn said and he turned back to Snape.

'You'll join us too, Snape?'

It was more a statement than a question. Seeing no way out, Snape sighed and nodded his head.

'Outstanding! My, my, I'll have to order more oak-matured mead then. Yes, I know, it's still a long time 'till it's Christmas but a man can't start planning early enough eh?'

Slughorn finally headed to his desk. Snape collected his things in lightening speed and half-ran to the Dungeon door. Outside, he waited for Lucius.

'Ha, there you are!' Lucius said when he had left the classroom, ' what's our next lesson? I forgot my timetable in the Common Room because..ARGH!!'

Snape had hit Lucius' chest with his copy of the Standard Book of Spells Grade 5. Lucius gasped for air and clutched his stomach.

'What did you do that for!'

Snape rolled his eyes

'I didn't hit you _there_ –' he pointed at Lucius' arms, which were still clutching his stomach '- and why I hit you? You bloody idiot! Now I'll have to go to his stupid party!'

'It's a party, Severus, not a visit to Filch's torture room. You act as if the worst thing happened to you!'

'It is! It is the worst thing ever!'

'Don't overreact, Severus. Slughorn's parties are good for your social life.'

'You mean that I'm antisocial?'

'No, no, just ... not open for new things, you know? And extremely violent...'

He rubbed his chest indignantly.

' I assume we've got Charms now?' Lucius asked, pointing at the book that Snape was still holding in his hand.

'You assume right, let's go.'

Snape walked up the steps that led to the Entrance Hall, Lucius behind him. Near the top, Snape slowed his pace, then stopped.

'Hey, move that big a-'

Lucius broke off his sentence; he had just heard someone saying his name.

'...gets to sit next to her! I mean, he comes in late, had some stupid excuse and Slughorn moves him -'

'Relax James.' a calm voice interrupted the fierce tirade, ' there are worse things.'

'But **HE** comes in late and gets rewarded!'

'He'll probably finds it a nasty punishment. You know how the Malfoys are obsesses with pure blood and now he sits next to a Muggle-born.'

'If he dares to call Lily the M-word, or or...'

'Yeah, yeah, then you'll whip our your wand and curse him into a big slimy slug. Let it rest, will you? We're almost too late for Transfiguration. If we don't hurry, McGonagall will transform _us_ into nasty...'

The voices faltered as the Marauders hurried their way up the marble staircase.

Lucius laughed out loud.

' I completely forgot! Evans is Potter's little sweetheart; well actually, it's a sad one-way love affair. Yes, yes, I wonder what Potter will have up his sleeve to get back at me. But did you hear him? He actually thinks I would touch that Mud blood. Pathetic!'

Snape didn't seem to be listening, though his eyes narrowed a bit.

---

**Alrighty, you know what to do! Read & Review**


End file.
